Scarlet Rose
by Murasaki no Musume
Summary: Vampire Themed Fanfiction. DLDR. warning inside.
1. Prolog

**Scarlet Rose **

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Crimson Rose was Murasaki no Musume's

**Warning: **OOC (maybe), typo, AU, abal, sinting, sarap, pake majas secara berlebih, sok puitis, bakal ada violence scene, JerZa, slight GrayZa, NaLu, die charas, vampire theme, magic using, and many more~~

**Rate:** M

**Genre:** Supernatural, Fantasy, Romance

**A/N: **Happy Reading! :"D kalo gak seneng flame aja dan gak akan saya lanjutin terus buang ini fanfict. Kalo seneng, silahkan bilang ke saya melalui review, nanti saya lanjutin ~~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog**

Rintikan air hujan mulai turun dari langit berwarna kelabu, seperti halnya hati gadis muda berambut scarlet yang termenung di atap apartemennya. Hatinya benar-benar dilanda gundah gulana yang kian menjadi, membuatnya merasa ingin mengakhiri hidupnya dengan meloncat saja dari atap apartemennya.

Jika saja bukan karena mahkluk biadab yang disebut vampire itu, kedua orangtuanya dan adik semata wayangnya tak akan meregang nyawa dengan cara yang tragis seperti itu.

Gadis berusia limabelas tahun itu mencengkram pembatas atap apartemen itu, ingin rasanya ia mengakhiri hidupnya. Walau ternyata takdir menginginkan yang lain.

"Lepas!" bentak Erza tanpa melihat siapakah si empunya tangan yang menahannya. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan cengkraman sosok tersebut dan bersikeras untuk tetap mengakhiri hidupnya secara cuma-cuma di tempat itu.

"Tidak akan, Erza." Kata suara dari sosok tersebut yang terdengar sangat berwibawa dan tegas. Dan entah bagaimana menggetarkan hati gadis itu. "Kau ingin balas dendam pada orang-orang yang telah merenggut nyawa keluargamu, 'kan?"

Erza tertegun dan membalikkan badannya ke arah sosok pria tadi. Ia kenal dengannya, Simon. Si manager apartemennya yang berusia duapuluh satu tahun itu. Perawakannya tinggi besar, gagah, berotot dan juga selalu mengenakan penutup mata di mata kirinya, membuat kesan misterius yang tergambar di setiap orang yang tidak mengetahui rahasia dibalik itu.

"Kenapa?!" Erza setengah berteriak. "Apa yang kau tahu tentang mereka?! Jangan sok tahu!"

Simon tersenyum penuh arti, "Aku tahu bahwa bukan manusia lah yang membunuh mereka, walau para polisi terus mengatakan bahwa pembunuhnya adalah perampok. Iya kan?" tanyanya walau seharusnya pertanyaan itu tak perlu dijawab. Ia terkekeh dan melanjutkan.

"Dan kudengar, hanya kau yang selamat dari musibah itu, benar?"

Kembali pada si gadis, hormon adrenalinnya terpacu sedemikian rupa hingga ia merasakan pusing, marah, sedih, dan mual di saat yang sama. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, lalu mengangguk. Terlihat secercah kepercayaan tergambar di mata hazel indahnya.

"Ikutlah denganku, dan kau tidak akan menjadi mangsa, melainkan pemburu." Katanya merangkul pundak Erza setelah memberikan jaket hitamnya yang besar untuk menutupi tubuh Erza agar gadis itu tidak jatuh sakit.

**.**

**.**

Sore itu, Erza diajak Simon untuk pergi ke rumahnya. Semula, sama sekali tak terpikir bahwa Simon benar-benar akan membawanya dan mengajarinya untuk berperang melawan vampire-vampire itu. Namun pikirannya salah. Ia telah tiba di rumah yang tak terlalu besar maupun kecil. Di sana ada beberapa anak lain yang usianya sepantaran dengan gadis itu.

"Wah, Simon-san membawa teman baru!" sergah seorang anak berambut pink, menyambut Simon yang baru kembali. Senyum cerahnya itu dapat mengalahkan fakta bahwa keluarganya juga mengalami nasib naas yang serupa dengan Erza.

"Yaay, akhirnya aku dapat teman perempuan!" sambung anak perempuan yang berambut _blonde_, yang kira-kira usianya sama dengan Erza.

Akhirnya Simon membuka suara, "Nah, Erza.." katanya pertama. "Mereka sama sepertimu, dan mereka juga sedang menjalani pelatihan yang tadi kubilang padamu… Silahkan berteman dengan mereka dan," kata Simon memberi jeda. "Anggap mereka dan aku keluargamu, yah?" katanya sambil tersenyum lembut pada Erza. Yang akhirnya menanggapi sekenanya. "Ya."

Laki-laki berambut pink itu langsung menghampiri Erza, "Namaku Natsu Dragneel!" katanya menyodorkan tangannya pada gadis itu untuk berjabat tangan. "Erza. Hanya Erza." Balasnya cuek lalu menundukkan wajahnya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Dari arah dapur, keluarlah seorang pemuda berusia genap tujuh belas tahun dengan postur tegap, berambut hitam, dan tidak mengenai baju serta hanya celana sebatas lutut yang dipakainya. "Simon-aniki sudah pulang?" tanyanya. Gadis berambut pirang yang tadi belum sempat memperkenalkan dirinya langsung melotot melihat Gray dan menghardiknya, menyuruhnya memakai baju. "Pakai bajumu, idiot! Kita kedatangan teman baru, dan kau baru saja memberikan sambutan tak layak padanya!"

Gray hanya dapat melihat gadis berambut pirang itu mengocehi dirinya, seperti halnya hari-hari lainnya. Ia memutar pandangannya, "Iya, blondie berisik." Katanya. Mungkin, jika bukan karena ada orang baru di rumahnya, kini mereka berdua sudah bergulat di sepanjang ruang makan, sampai akhirnya Simon harus memisahkan mereka.

"Erza, aku ingin menunjukkan jalan ke kamarmu…" kata Simon, lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai dua. Tak disangka, walau rumah itu terlihat seperti rumah pada umumnya, namun jalan dan lorong di rumah ini benar-benar tak bisa diprediksi.

Si scarlet benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa rumah itu sedemikian luasnya, banyak lorong-lorong tersembunyi yang bahkan belum ia jelajahi satupun. Ia membelalakkan menunjukkan kekaguman akan rumah pria berambut hitam tersebut, yang kini sudah berada di depan kamarnya, bersama dengan dirinya.

"Ini kamarmu, kuharap kau menyukainya," katanya, lalu membukakan pintu kamar dan mempersilahkan gadis itu untuk masuk dan melihat keadaan kamar barunya.

Simple. Itulah yang terbersit di pikirannya setelah melihat kamarnya. Kamarnya berbentuk persegi panjang dengan panjang kira-kir meter. Hanya ada spring-bed berukuran king size terletak di pinggir kamar dengan sebuah jendela di sisinya. Seluruh dinding kamar itu dicat dengan warna putih bersih, dan pemandangan jendela itu tertuju pada sebuah danau. Sementara ada sepasang meja dan kursi kayu di sisi kanan kamar, di sudut yang berlawanan dengan ranjangnya, dan lemari di sebelah kanan meja tersebut.

"Umm… Aku…" Erza bingung harus mengatakan apa, wajahnya menampakkan raut bingung. "A-ano…! Ma-makasih sudah mempersiapkan segalanya!" katanya sambil membungkuk hormat pada Simon.

Pria kekar itu sedikit kaget menerima reaksi Erza, namun kemudian ia tersenyum. "Tak masalah," katanya sambil membelai-belai rambut Erza dengan lembut. "Oh ya, kau belum punya nama belakang ya?"

Erza hanya mengangguk sebagai tanggapan. Keluarganya memang tak pernah memberikan dirinya sebuah nama belakang.

"Scarlet." Kata pemuda itu datar, namun di saat yang bersamaan, juga penuh arti. "Nama belakangmu mulai sekarang adalah Scarlet."

Erza agak terkejut, namun ia tetap datar, seperti biasa. "Apa alasannya, jika aku boleh tahu?"

"Karena rambutmu berwarna Scarlet," Simon—sekali lagi—tersenyum penuh makna. "Warna yang dapat melambangkan kesedihan, dan di saat yang sama, keberanian."

"Oke, aku akan makan, kau juga, karena pasti kau lelah, 'kan?" kata Simon lagi.

Lagi, Erza Scarlet hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan, lalu mengikutinya turun ke bawah, ke ruang makan. _"Apa ini akan menjadi keluargaku yang baru?"_ batinnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 1

**Scarlet Rose **

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Crimson Rose was Murasaki no Musume's

**Warning: **OOC (maybe), typo, AU, abal, sinting, sarap, pake majas secara berlebih, sok puitis, bakal ada violence scene, JerZa, slight GrayZa, NaLu, die charas, vampire theme, magic using, and many more~~

**Rate:** M

**Genre:** Supernatural, Fantasy, Romance

**A/N: **Umm… Karena kalo kupublish cuma prolognya, bakal gajelas, maka kupublish sekalian chapter 1 nya… Happy Reading.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

_Erza's POV_

Sudah tiga tahun sejak aku ikut dengan Simon-san untuk membalaskan dendamku pada mereka. Para binatang yang selalu memiliki nafsu—yang tidak akan ada habisnya—terhadap darah manusia: Vampire.

"Natsu!" teriakku pada pria yang usianya sepantaran denganku—19 tahun—yang sedang mengunyah makanannya. "Kau belum dengar dari Lucy, hah?!"

Ia buru-buru menelan makanan yang tadi sedang dikunyah. "Mendengar apa? Vampire? Dimana?" tanyanya.

"Kentut api, kau memang tidak pernah tahu jika terjadi apa-apa pada dunia ini, bahkan mungkin jika dunia dalam perang hebat, kau tidak akan tahu." Potong Gray Fullbuster sinis. Pria yang usianya terpaut dua tahun dariku ini memang selalu sinis dan menyindir Natsu Dragneel itu.

Aku mengangguk, menyetujui apa yang dikatakan oleh Natsu setelah aku meninju Gray karena perkataannya yang tidak berguna. "Iya, di Gunung Hakobe." Lanjutku.

"Berarti, kita harus ke sana untuk membasmi mereka, kan?" tanya seorang gadis _blonde _yang baru keluar dari kamarnya. Gadis itu mengenakan kacamata _frameless—_yang tentu saja memiliki kekuatan magis—yang membuat si pengguna dapat membaca informasi secara jelas dan juga melihat benda-benda atau makhluk yang tak bisa dilihat oleh mata telanjang.

Lagi, aku mengangguk, sementara Lucy menimpali: "Nanti malam, pukul dua dini hari, kita sudah harus berangkat. Mengingat jarak "markas" kita dengan sarang binatang hina itu lumayan jauh. Sekitar, seratus lima-puluh kilo." Katanya.

Spontan aku melihat ke arah jam dinding antik yang terpajang di ruang makan. Jam kayu mahoni itu menunjukkan arah pukul sepuluh malam. Empat jam lagi, akan kubantai mereka semua sampai tak bersisa.

Aku hanya menyunggingkan senyum. Darahku bergejolak, mengingat aku akan selalu bernafsu untuk membunuh dan terus membunuh vampire. Sehingga tak lagi tersisa satupun di bumi ini. Dan hanya dengan cara itulah, aku dapat membalaskan dendam kedua orangtuaku dan Sho—adikku—yang dihisap darahnya hingga tak bersisa oleh para vampire sialan itu.

"Lucy, kau ikut kan?" tanya Natsu pada rekan karibnya itu. Kuduga, ia menyukai gadis lembut itu. Yang tidak sepertiku, kasar dan hanya menginginkan kemenangan atas vampire itu.

Aku tak lagi melihat seperti apa rautnya, yang kuperdulikan adalah bagaimana aku memenangkan pertarungan antara manusia dan vampire itu nanti. "Hoi, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, aku akan berlatih, mau ikut?" tawarku pada mereka.

Sesuai dugaanku, Gray serta Natsu akan menemaniku berlatih, sementara Lucy—seperti biasanya—ia akan membaca buku mengenai analisis dan kelemahan-kelemahan vampire, peninggalan mendiang ibunya yang merupakan ilmuwan handal yang meneliti soal vampire.

Kami bertiga—aku, Natsu dan Gray—pun meninggalkan Lucy di ruang makan, sementara kami bergegas ke ruang pelatihan—yang sebelumnya tak pernah kuduga—berada di dalam toilet kamar tamu. Dan ya, seperti penjelasan si Tuan Rumah—Simon, bahwa rumah ini memiliki struktur tak terduga. Saat kau menekan kenop keran air shower tiga kali berturut-turut, kamar mandi itu akan terbelah, membuka sebuah lorong rahasia yang diterangi oleh kristal bernama lacrima yang selalu berpendar terang sepanjang lorong tersebut. Dan begitu kami semua telah masuk ke lorong itu, pintu lorong langsung kembali tertutup.

"Hn, ayo mulai." Kataku yang lalu mengeluarkan pedang dari dimensi lain. Itulah sihirku. Untuk memunculkan senjata—yang tentunya ditempa dari perak murni—yang kugunakan untuk membunuh vampire.

Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membunuh kedua rekanku. Di dimensi ini, berapa kalipun kau menyerang lawanmu, ia tak akan mati selama di dalam sana. Dan hebatnya lagi, di dimensi ini, kau memang akan merasakan sakit jika kau diserang, namun sesudah kau keluar dari tempat pelatihan ini, kau tidak akan merasakan sakit itu, sesakit apapun itu.

"Ice make…" Gray merapal sihirnya. Sementara Natsu pun demikian. Kedua pemuda itu merapal mantranya untuk mempersiapkan serangan. Aku tidak tinggal diam, aku—yang memang tidak perlu mengucapkan mantra ataupun inkantasi dalam melakukan sihirku—langsung memunculkan satu bilah pedang lagi dari ruang penyimpananku.

"Mulai!" teriakku, sementara aku langsung menyerang Natsu dengan menebaskan bilah pedang ganda itu telak mengenai bagian perut pemuda yang lumayan berotot itu. Ia mengaduh, sementara tidak jauh dariku, ada Gray yang siap menyerangku.

"Ice Make: Hammer!" Gray menyerangku, dan dengan cekatan, aku menghindari serangan itu. Efeknya lumayan jika terkena pukulan palu raksaksa yang terbuat dari es itu.

Kini ganti aku yang menyerang pemuda itu, tak segan aku mengganti kedua bilah pedang itu dengan sebuah tombak—yang terbuat dari bahan yang sama—dan kuhunuskan bilah tajamnya pada Gray.

Ia menghindar. Harus kupuji, gerakan reflek pemuda ini memang bagus sejak aku mengenalnya tiga tahun lalu, bahkan lebih bagus daripada Natsu Dragneel.

Dan di saat aku mau menyerang Gray lagi, "Hoi teman-teman!" panggil Lucy dari tempat kami semula masuk ke tempat pelatihan. Ada apa yang membuatnya berhenti membaca dan mendatangi kami. Kulihat ia mengatur nafasnya, sepertinya ia baru saja berlari. "S-siegrain!" katanya. Entah apa yang ia maksud, ia mengatakannya separuh-separuh. Juga kulihat ia mengeluarkan senjatanya: Fleuve de Etoile. Cambuk yang diberikan Simon yang memang terbukti keampuhannya membunuh vampire.

"Luce!" bentak Natsu yang kemudian menghampiri gadis berkuncir dua itu. Kacamata Lucy telah ditanggalkan, mungkin diletakkan di ruang makan. Gadis yang masih terengah-engah itu berusaha mengatur nafasnya, "Hhh…" ia menghela nafas. "Siegrain-san diculik. Dibawa gunung Hakobe." Katanya perlahan sambil tetap berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Natsu langsung memapahnya, dan Gray langsung membuka akses kembali ke kamar mandi tamu.

Kami telah sampai ke kamar Lucy. Kini kondisinya membaik setelah kupaksa ia meminum ramuan—semacam obat herbal—yang memang ditujukan untuk memperbaiki stamina tubuh. "Jadi," kataku. "Apa yang terjadi pada Siegrain?"

"Ia diculik dan dibawa ke Gunung Hakobe," Lucy menerangkan. "Tapi aku tak tahu siapa pelakunya. Siegrain telah tidak ada setelah seorang warga bernama Mest mengetuk pintu rumah dan meminta tolong.

"Tapi, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Natsu menimpali, mencemaskan sahabatnya itu.

Lucy mengangguk, mata hazel indahnya melirik ke arah jam dinding yang dipasang di kamarnya, yang masih menunjukkan pukul 10 lewat duapuluh menit. "Kita berangkat lima menit lagi. Siapkan peralatan masing-masing." Katanya mengomando.

Gray, Natsu, dan tentu saja aku sendiri langsung mengiyakan perintah Lucy barusan, dan kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk mengambil peralatan. Walau aku sendiri tak tahu akan mengambil apa. Lalu, kuputuskan untuk mondar-mandir saja di depan kamarku. Dan akhirnya berpapasan dengan Simon.

"Erza," katanya datar.

Aku menengadah kepadanya, "Ada apa, Simon-san?"

"Hati-hati ya, mungkin kau akan terkejut melihat perkembangan makhluk-makhluk itu sekarang." Katanya penuh arti. Tunggu, sejak kapan dia tahu tentang perkembangan-perkembangan vampire? Aku ingin bertanya, namun ia langsung saja pergi ke ruangannya, yang tak boleh kami masuki secara seenaknya. Lagipula, mungkin ia bertanya pada Lucy. Tapi jika demikian, mengapa Lucy tak memberikan kabar itu pada kami semua? Ah sudahlah, mungkin ia lupa.

Pintu kamar Lucy dibuka. Lalu gadis blonde itu keluar, beserta cambuk Fleuve de Etoile yang disematkan di pinggangnya. Sementara itu, dari sebelah kamar Lucy yang merupakan kamar Natsu keluarlah pemuda itu, yang kemudian tak henti-hentinya bertanya padaku dan Lucy, "Kita ke sana naik apa?" atau "Apakah perlu aku minum obat anti muntahku?"

Pemuda ini memiliki penyakit mabuk kendaraan akut. Yang menyebabkan ia akan muntah-muntah selama perjalanan jika tidak meminum obat tersebut. "Jelas, kau harus minum itu, Kentut Api!" tukas sebuah suara yang tak lain adalah milik Gray, yang baru keluar dari kamarnya—yang terletak di seberang kamar Lucy—sambil menjinjing sebuah kunci mobil yang tak asing. Mobil 4WD alias 4 wheel drive. Mobil yang dipakai khusus untuk di daerah menanjak ataupun pegunungan, yang selalu kami pakai untuk kasus seperti ini.

Lucy menatap satu persatu dari kami semua, lalu dengan mantap, ia berkata: "Ayo."Kami bertiga mengangguk serempak. Dan melangkahkan kaki menuju pekarangan, tempat mobil yang tadi dibicarakan diparkir.

**.**

**.**

Rasa itu muncul lagi, rasa haus darah dalam membantai para vampire, rasa kepuasan yang kurasakan tiap membunuh satu dari mereka, dan tanpa sadar, aku menggertakkan gigiku dan meremas-remas tanganku sendiri karena hal itu. Menyebabkan Gray selaku si pengemudi bertanya padaku yang duduk di sampingnya "Erza, kau tak apa?" atau bahkan "Kau sakit ya?"

"Tidak." Jawabanku selalu sama berapa kalipun ia menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu.

"Eh iya," kata Lucy tiba-tiba, agak mengejutkanku yang sedang terlena memikirkan apa yang harus lakukan nantinya. Ketika kami akan melawan vampire-vampire itu.

"Hn, ada apa Luce?" tanya Natsu yang berada di sebelahnya. Mungkin pemuda ini mengkhawatirkan temannya itu.

"Kalian tahu tentang Mest Gryder?"

Aku berpikir. Ada benarnya juga apa yang dikatakan Lucy. Kami semua serasa terhipnotis sesaat. Tadi kami seperti mengenal dia. Namun sekarang, seakan tak pernah ada informasi tentang dirinya.

Siapa dia? Kami benar-benar tidak tahu. Tapi, entah kenapa rasanya ada yang janggal. Mulai dari perkataan Simon sebelum kami berangkat, hingga soal Mest Gryder.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Murasaki: Yo Minna-san 3)/ kali ini author mau ngebahas tentang trivia pembuatan fanfict ini XD… Pertama: Judul!**

Judul fanfict ini, sebelom kuputuskan pake judul "Scarlet Rose" , tadinya bakal pake judul "Crimson Rose", tapi takdir berkata lain *plak* karena kalo pake "Crimson" rasanya gimana gitu. Lagian kan kalo crimson kayaknya terlalu gimana gitu *lagi* … Dan ini kan lebih nyeritain tentang Erza, makanya pake "Scarlet" sesuai warna rambutnya.

Jaa Ne~!

—Murasaki no Musume


End file.
